1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a charging information recording method, and a recording medium for recording charging information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a mechanism in which an image forming apparatus operates in collaboration with an application executed in another computer connected via a network (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-10993).
Meanwhile, there is an image forming apparatus provided with a function for charging fees for using each of the functions of the image forming apparatus, such as copying, printing, fax transmission, and scanning. Such an image forming apparatus has a counter installed in its storage device for each function, to record the usage status of each function. Every time a function is used, the counter is incremented. When an image forming apparatus is installed in an office under a lease contract, a serviceman of the manufacturer of the image forming apparatus periodically confirms the counters, and collects the charged fees. An image forming apparatus may be provided with a coin rack, so that the charged fee is collected every time the image forming apparatus is used (for example, every time a copy is taken).
However, the service of the image forming apparatus may be executed in collaboration with an external application that is fee-based. In this case, the fee for the service provided by the application is charged by the provider of the application. Therefore, even when the user has used only a single service, the user may be charged a fee from the image forming apparatus and also from the external application. If the fees are charged at separate timings (for example, if the bills are sent at different timings), the user may be confused. Furthermore, if the charging format is specific (e.g., if the fee is charged depending on volume), the user would have to compare his usage status with plural bills. Hence, the user would have difficulty in confirming whether the charged fee is legitimate.